


Watching A Movie

by sourpatch_k



Series: 31 Days of Shevine [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatch_k/pseuds/sourpatch_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's had a shitty day and Blake knows just how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching A Movie

Adam made his way to his trailer, he was still pissed about the band messing up on Matt and Ethan’s battle which was only adding to the long ass shitty day he’s had. Blake, who normally waits for him wasn’t in any of his usual spots so Adam resigned himself to spending their three to four hour break alone.  
When he opened the trailer door he heard shuffling and a thump.  
“I’m almost done!”  
“What the hell are you doing, Blake? I’m not in the mood for a stupid prank, so-” Adam complained walking towards the back of the trailer where his bed was located. However, when he pushed open the door all the way, he couldn’t stop the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. E.T. was set up to play, his favorite snacks piled on the bed on top of one of his super soft blankets and Blake was adjusting the pillows. He looked up at Adam and shrugged his shoulders, “I know today has sucked ass, so I just thought..” he trailed off.  
“You’re such a sap, Shelton. C'mere..” He said, grabbing his brown jacket and pulling him closer. He tilted his head up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, sliding his hands underneath his jacket and pushing it down his arms.  
“We’re supposed to watch a movie and relax on our break,” Blake mumbled against Adam’s lips.  
“We can watch a movie after..” Adam said, pulling Blake down onto the bed with him.


End file.
